Temari Watches TV
by Sunlit A Colony
Summary: Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro face the horrors of American television....


**Temari Watches TV**

**Author's Note:** Despite the fact that this one contains a lot of seemingly prejudice stuffI don't hate blacks, whites, Hispanics, orientals, Native Americans,homosexuals, physically/mentally challenged people or cops.

* * *

One evening at the home of the Sand Siblings in Hidden Sand, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had just gotten home from a tough mission. Baki wasn't around but Gaara found a note he left behind on the couch. He picked it up and began trying to read it... 

"_S..soorryy... sorry... bbbu...buu... butt..._" read Gaara trying to sound out the words like they taught him on Sesame Street. Suddenly Temari snatched the note from him. "Hey!" shouted Gaara, getting a bit mad.

"Damn Gaara you're such a moron." said Temari, risking death. "_Sorry but I am not home right now, just watch TV until I get back and can cook dinner for you._" read Temari. "Great, no dinner tonight..."

"Aww damnit I'm hungery..." complained Kankuro.

"Whatever, lets watch TV." said Gaara plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. They had a satellite on the roof that could pick up channels from the United States of America fortunately. He switched on the TV and immediately turned it to PBS to see if Sesame Street was on. Unfortunately it was over and Barney was on. "Goddamnit..." cursed Gaara folding his arms.

* * *

On TV Barney was dancing around the school room like a fag with those retarded kids and also his under aged girlfriend, Baby-Bop the green triceratops with no horns. Just then BJ, the weird looking yellow dinosaur, walked in. 

"Hey everyone, its BJ!" laughed Barney, stopping to give BJ a big hug and groping his ass at the same time. "That reminds me, today we will learn what BJ's initials stand for!"

"But, its kinda embarrassing Barney..." said BJ acting shy.

"Now don't be shy BJ, we have to let the kids know." said Barney patting him on the ass.

"Well ok." said BJ.

"Ok everybody, BJ stands for... blow job! Yayyyyyy!" shouted Barney. "And now BJ is going to give me a bj haha!"

"Haha good one Barney!" laughed BJ.

"No I'm serious, get on your knees bitch..." said Barney getting dead serious.

"Barney... come on now..." said BJ with a nervous laugh.

Just then Baby-Bop hit BJ in the back of the head with a 2x4 driving the small yellow dinosaur to his knees. She then hit him a few more times until the board broke, then held him from behind so that he was on his knees.

"Yeah hold him in place Baby-Bop, he's got a date with the one-eyed cycloptic snake weather he likes it or not!" said Barney unzipping the crotch area of his suit. "Ok kids, now let me demonstrate to you what a bj looks like..."

"Ok thats enough of that..." said Temari snatching the remote from Gaara.

"I was watching that!" shouted Gaara getting really mad.

"Too bad. We're watching the news now." said Temari as she and Kankuro sat down on the couch on either side of Gaara. "As shinobi we have to stay informed about the world events."

* * *

On the streets of Los Angeles a Latina female reporter was standing with a group of fat ass white cops. 

"Hi this is Annetta Dickinmi reporting live from Channel 666 News." said the reporter. "I'm here this evening with Sergent Ben Dover of the LAPD. How are you doing sir?"

"I'm doing fine Ms. Dickinmi. We're just out here trying to make a difference in the community so it will be safer for everyone." said Sergent Dover.

Just then a car sped past them going nearly 100 miles per hour!

"Officer Stap, did you get a reading on that car with your radar gun?" shouted Sargent Dover.

"The driver was white so who cares?" answered Officer Stap.

"Oh ok." replied Sergent Dover. "Anyway, as I was saying we're trying to say..."

Just then another car sped by, not quite as fast as the first one but it was still hauling ass.

"Sergent, there was a black guy driving that car!" shouted Officer Stap.

"All units red alert, red alert! Pursue and apprehend the vehicle!" shouted Sergent Dover into his walkie talkie. He then jumped into his squad car.

Annetta and her camera man got in as well. "Whats going on Sergent?" she asked.

"We're gonna bring a nigger to justice, thats what!" said the Sergent.

"Sergent you can't say nigger on live TV!" said Annetta.

"Ah shut the fuck up ya wetback!" shouted Dover as the car took off.

By the time they chased down the speeding car the other officers had already pulled it over. The driver still hadn't gotten out yet though.

"Sir, the diver is resisting us." said Stap. "He won't roll his window down."

"We'll I'll deal with him then." said Dover going over to the car.

Upon opening the car door Dover found that the driver was none other than... E.T.!

"E.T. phone hoooooooooooooly shittttttttttt!" shouted E.T. as he was dragged from the car and beaten without mercy. Soon all the cops had joined in and were kicking the living crap out of the short brown alien.

"Oh my god this is terrible! Whats this world coming too?" shouted Annetta in horror.

After about two minutes the out of shape cops had worn themselves out beating the hell out of E.T., who was laying semi conscious in the street.

"How do ya like that nigga?" said Dover giving E.T. a half hearted kick to the head.

"E.T... pppphone... bleahhgggg..." coughed E.T. weakly, puking up some blood.

"You better phone 911 bitch! Hahaha." laughed Stap.

"Hey, maybe what we did was wrong..." said one of the officers having second thoughts about what just happened.

Dover pulled out his gun and shot the guy right between the eyes.

"What are you doing Sergent Dover!" shouted Annetta hysterically. "You shot one of your own men!"

"Are you blind woman, I didn't shoot him, E.T. here did." said Sergent Dover wiping the finger prints off his gun and placing it in E.T.'s hand. "You going to jail now you gangsta son of a bitch!" sneered Dover.

"Uh, lets take a commercial break..." said Annetta.

Just then a commercial came on. Two girls were sitting on a park bench chatting.

"Man, my boyfriend was extra erotic last night. He wore nothing but suspenders..." said one girl.

"Really? What were they suspending?" asked the other girl.

"Take a wild guess." said the first girl dryly.

Trojan Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Trojan Man rode up on his horse, his body was off screen so no one could see who he really is.

"It sounds like your boy friend's pecker needs some power." said Trojan Man.

"Trojan Man!" screamed the two girls happily.

"Luckily I have some new Trojan Male Meat Enhancement Condoms, guaranteed to add at least 12 inches to a guys ding dong." said Trojan Man handing the girls some of the new condoms.

A bearly readable message appeared at the bottom of the screen saying "Side effects include but are not limited to: penis explosion, never ending boner, malformation of boner, AIDS, hemorrhoids, the runs, constipation, and changes in sexual preference."

"Thanks Trojan Man, I'll never forget this!" said one of the girls.

Just then Trojan Man's horse nayed.

"Alright, alright." responded Trojan Man. "Hey my horse wants too know if you two would flash him." he said.

"Anything for you!" said the girls lifting their shirts.

The horse nayed excitedly and stomped his hooves.

"Gotta run!" said Trojan Man taking off into the sunset.

Just then another commercial came on. It started out showing an aerial view of a trailer park.

"First there was Sex in the City, then Sex in the Suburbs..." said the narrator. "Now watch Sex in the Trailer Park!"

It then showed a girl sitting on the steps of a run down trailer reading a trashy paper back novel. A buck toothed redneck in a plaid shirt came up to her with a hunting rifle.

"Duurrrrr, lets go shoot us some hawgs... durrrr..." said the guy, obviously drunk as hell.

"Not now Billy! I'm trying to gets me and edge-u-muh-cation sos I can liberate myself from you stupid men!" shouted the girl.

"Durrrrrr I'm a go shoot me some hawgs..." answered Billy.

"Jeez, men..." sighed the girl rolling her eyes.

"Its all the feminist sexist bullshit you've come to know and love!" said the narrator.

Then it showed a fat man sitting on a couch watching pro wrestling and smoking.

"Hey woman, bring me ah beer from the kitchen!" shouted the man.

Just then a woman with a double barreled shot gun walks in from the kitchen. "Today I be liberatin' myself from your oh-pression John-boy!" she shouted.

"What you doin' with that there... oh crap!" cursed the man as the woman shot him through the stomach, killing him.

"I be liberated! Girl power!" shouted the woman raising the shot gun over her head in victory.

"If you're a woman we'll show you how to liberate yourself from the tyranny of men!" said the narrator. "If you're a man, we'll make you ashamed to have ever been born... or turn you gay!"

Just then a gay guy walks into the trailer where the lady shot the guy on the couch.

"Like, those are some totally cute overalls you be wearing..." said the guy flipping his hand forward in a gay manner.

"Aw shucks, thanks suga." said the woman.

"Sex in the Trailer Park, watch it on XBO!" says the Narrator.

The commercial ended by showing John-boy's head mounted on the wall like a deer trophy.

* * *

"Girl power!" shouted Temari pumping a fist into the air. 

Gaara and Kankuro immediately kicked her ass.

"Man I gotta get my testosterone back after seeing that." said Gaara turning the channel. "Time for some sports!"

* * *

On the sports channel a Basket Brawl game was being held. It was just in time for tip off. 

"Hello everyone, this is Lexx along with Terri." said Lexx. "We're coming to you live from the Pleasure Dome in San Francisco, where the San Fran Rainbows will be playing the Philadelphia Jock Straps."

"We're just in time for the tip off... here goes..." said Terri.

The referee tossed the ball into the air but instead of jumping for it the two players just watched it. Once it hit the ground all the players rushed into the stands and began beating the hell out of the fans!

"This game is getting off to a good start! Latrine Spraywell of the Rainbows is using his infamous choke hold to knock out fans left and right!" said Lexx excitedly.

"Thats right Lexx but don't underestimate these fans tonight, ouch! Reggay Muller just took a chair to the back of the head, I think he's out cold!" said Terri.

"Yep, the Jock Straps are substituting Kobby Brant into the stands." said Lexx. "The score stands at 25 Rainbows, 22 Jock Straps. Its a close game."

Just then a referee blew his whistle, stopping the game.

"Looks like there was a penalty." said Terri.

"Rape violation. On Kobby Brant of the Jock Straps. Two free punches awarded to the Rainbows." said the referee.

"Oops, that'll cost them." said Lexx.

"That makes 43 rape violations against Brant this month, that is defiantly hurting the Jock Straps." answered Terri.

The referee grabbed a random fan and held him in place with his arms behind his back. The huge seven foot tall Shaqull O'Nail came forward to do the free punches.

"Agghgh goddamnit!" cursed the fan.

O'Nail smiled as he cocked his arm back and swung forward with devastating force... and missed completely.

"Ohhhhh, looks like it was a miss." said Terri.

"Tard!" said Lexx, referring to O'Nail.

"Shaqull's record for free punches is 12 out of 75 attempts this season. Lets see if he can improve his record with this next punch." said Terri.

Shaqull cursed and drew back his arm again, letting another vicious punch fly... this one hit the referee holding the fan, knocking him out cold.

Another referee blew his whistle. "Foul on Shaquell O'Nail of the Rainbows. He will spend 5 minutes on the bench."

Shaqull cursed again and the Rainbows called a time out.

"Well lets take a break to bring the viewers some boxing news." said Lexx.

The screen changed to show a reporter standing with a muscular boxer in a dressing room.

"Hi, this is Jack Jackson here live with boxer Randy Cockswell." said Jack. "How do you feel about your bout with Harry Beavers tonight?"

"I feel like he might provide some stiff competition tonight but I think if I can penetrate his tight defense I maybe able to win." replied Cockswell.

"Some fans tend to think that if Beavers can ride out the match he may be able to turn the tables and come out on top. What are your thoughts on this?" asked Jack.

"Well the fans just don't get it. I've beaten off plenty of opponents in my career. I've fought long and hard. I don't think that Beavers can lick me in this fight." answered Cockswell.

"If you pull off a win tonight you will be thrust into the number one contender spot for the NRG title. Good luck to you Randy." said Jack.

"Thanks Jack." said Cockswell.

* * *

"Damn, boxing is so fake." said Kankuro with a grunt of annoyance. "Lets watch a real sport." Kankuro grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Spark TV, the seventy-sixth network for guys.

* * *

On Spark TV at the time was WWWE pro wrestling! The show had just started and the commentators were sitting at ring side. 

"Hi everyone this is Jeremy "The Queen" Lawyer and James Roz for the WWWE." said Lawyer. "Tonight we have a special match for you!"

"Thats right Queen, tonight the fans get to see The Crock take on the WWWE heavy weight champion Quadruple H! Yeeehawwww!" said Roz.

Just then the Crocks music started playing and he made his way to the ring, he had tattoos of robot parts all over his body and had cow heads drawn on his elbow pads. He got to the ring and stood on the rope and raised his eyebrow, one of his signature moves.

"You know one of the many debates among fans is about the Crock's race. I mean is he back, white, a mixture of both? What the hell race is he?" asked Lawyer.

"Who knows, it's one of life's mysteries. Oh, here comes Quadruple H!" replied Roz.

Quadruple H came out of the entrance way and walked down to the ring. His upper body was ripped but his legs were like tooth picks. He had his trademark bottle of water with him which he drank, then spit out into a near by fan's face and laughed. He got into the ring and the bell rung, starting the match.

The two wrestlers spent nearly a half an hour pretending to beat the hell out of each other then suddenly...

"_Oh my god, oh my god! Quadruple H has just hit the Crock with his signature move the Pedophiler! Will this be the end of the match?_" shouted Roz excitedly.

1

2

... _the Crock kicked out of the pin!_

"It looks like the Crock is back in this fight!" shouted Lawyer.

The Crock picked up Quadruple H and slammed him hard knocking him down and out. He then stood over his body and began pulling down his tights...

"_Oh no is this it... is this the People's Erection!_" shouted Roz. "_It is! It is! Oh my, I have never seen such torment in the ring!_"

"_Holy crap! Can Quadruple H hold out, will he submit!_" shouted Lawyer.

Quadruple H held out as long as he could but then tapped out. The bell rung and the crowd went wild.

"_We have a new WWWE heavy weight champion! It is the Crock!_" shouted Roz.

Just then the sound of breaking glass could be heard, followed by some slow bass guitar beats. The Crock turned to see Stone Bold Steven Houston staggering bow legged down the entrance ramp. His legs were so messed up he could hardly even walk even with the two leg braces. Just then one of the braces gave out and Stone Bold fell to the ground. Luckily two event staff assistants quickly brought out a wheel chair and placed him in it. Stone Bold wheeled his way down to the ring and motioned to the crowed to throw him a drink. A fan tossed him a can of Kool Aid, which he chugged down and crushed the can on his head. Unfortunately the impact of the can knocked him out of his wheel chair. Thankfully an event staff assistant helped him back into his wheel chair and gave him a microphone.

"You think you can beat me boy? Once you get a taste of the Stone Bold Stinger you'll know what its like to taste a drink of whoopass." said Stone Bold.

The Crock just raised his eyebrow like he didn't even care.

"Oh well time for a commercial." said Roz.

The commercial opened with a eight year old kid in a gimp suit sitting at a table with his mother who was wearing dominatrix gear

"Now honey, try and spell "cat"." said the mother encouragingly.

"K...a...t..." said the kid some what unsure of himself.

"_Wrong bitch!_" shouted the mother pulling out a bull whip and lashing the kid across the face.

"_Waaaaaaaah, that hurts!_" cried the kid.

"Are you tired of your kids having trouble learning how to spell, read and write?" said the narrator as the woman continued to lash her child. "Well Addicted to Phonics is here to help. We train your child using bondage to help them with the learning process."

"F...u...c...k...y...o...u... fuck you! I did it!" shouted the kid in excitement.

"You did it honey!" shouted the mother giving him a big hug, then whipping him some more.

"Call 1-800-ADDICTED TO PHONICS to order now!" said the narrator.

* * *

"Heh, you should call that Gaara, that is if you can tell the numbers on the phone apart haha." laughed Kankuro. 

"Shut up!" shouted Gaara punching Kankuro and taking the remote back.

Fortunately Temari had recovered from her ass kicking and was back on the couch, she snatched the remote away from Gaara.

"How dare you!" shouted Gaara in anger.

"Shut up, we're watching the news!" said Temari turning it to the news channel.

* * *

In a court room the judge had just called order to the court and was getting the trial under way. 

"To start things off, do you have anything to say in your defense ssssssssir?" slurred Judge Judy.

"Yes, my client couldn't have possibly shot Officer Dungbar, look at how deformed his hands are." said the lawyer pointing to E.T.

"E.T. phone home!" said E.T. in agreement.

"_Objection!_" shouted the D.A. from the prosecutor's bench.

"Defense over ruled!" shouted Judge Judy slamming her gavel down.

"_But he didn't even say anything to object!_" shouted the lawyer in exasperation.

Judge Judy took off her glasses for a moment and glared at the Lawyer. "Excuse me sssssir. Are you blind?" she asked.

"Uh, no..." said the lawyer getting confused.

"Then perhaps you can tell me what color your client is." said Judge Judy.

The lawyer looked at E.T. for a moment. "Well, he's a sort of poo-brown I would say."

"_Wrong!_" shouted Judge Judy slamming her gavel down. "Your defendant is black! Did you hear me ssssssssir? He... is... black!" said Judge Judy berating the lawyer. "And we all know that black guys are aways guilty!"

"That is totally unfair!" said the lawyer.

"Well lets ask the jury." said Judge Judy. "Do you guys think Mr. E.T. is guilty or innocent?"

"_Guilty!_" shouted the all white jury in unison.

"Wait a minute here..." said the lawyer.

"I hereby sentence E.T. to death!" shouted Judge Judy.

"E.T. phone home!" said E.T., his eyes going wide in terror.

Judge Judy pushed a button on the judges bench and an electric chair popped up out of the floor. E.T. freaked out and tried to run for it butunfortunately his short legs weren't fast enough and there were no bicycles for him to fly away on. The bailiffs got hold of him and threw him in the chair.

"_E.T. phone hooommmmeeeeee!_" shouted E.T. as he was strapped into the chair.

"No need to put the little guy on death row, none of the inmates want to rape that ugly thing." said Judge Judy. Once E.T. was fully strapped in she hit a button sending twenty million volts of electricity through the alien, costing tax payers five million dollars per second.

The jury laughed as E.T.'s body jerked around as he was fried. Some of the bailiffs began to roast marshmallows and hot dogs on the flames that were beginning to erupt from E.T.'s body as it started to burn, smoke pouring form his mouth and eye sockets. Soon E.T. was nothing but a charred carcase and the bailiffs were done eating. They took his smoking corpse and threw it into a nearby trash can.

"Case dismissed." said Judge Judy slamming her gavel down.

* * *

"Wow cool..." said Gaara. 

"That is not cool Gaara!" snapped Temari. "An innocent, yet butt ugly, alien just died for no reason!"

"I was talking about how that guy died in the electric chair, I don't give a damn if he's guilty or innocent!" responded Gaara. "Man did you see the way his eyes just exploded? That rocked!"

Temari just rolled her eyes.

Just then it cut to a commercial.

* * *

The commercial stared by showing the MM characters Red, Green and Yellow were standing in an office type room. 

"Some of you may have noticed from our commercials in the past that Blue was in fact gay." said Red. "So we killed him. Because we're a bunch of homophobic assholes. Well except for Green, she's a feminist bitch..."

Bang!

Red's body exploded, splattering chocolate blood all over Yellow who licked it up.

"Mmmm... good..." said Yellow as he licked more of the chocolate off the floor.

Green put away the smoking revolver she was holding. "Since Blue and Red are now dead, we need two new characters to take their place. You guys will decide by voting on which characters you want to win. But first lets meet the candidates."

The screen then cut to a black MM standing in an ally way. He's wearing a purple suit and a hat fedora style hat with a feather in it. He was also had a cane with a diamond it it and nothing but gold teeth. He was also surrounded by a bunch of skanky females.

"Yo sup dawgs, you know you want these hos. I'ma give a ho to the first person who votes for me if I win sucka!" he said slapping the ass of his nearest ho.

The screen then cut to a white MM standing in a field with a dead deer laying next to him. He was wearing a plaid shirt and base ball cap. He was also holding a shot gun and a can of Pap's Blue Ribbon beer.

"Yeeeehawwwwww! Yall better vote for me or ah'll come ah' huntin' for ya with this here boom stick! I'm glad that there homer-sexual Blue dun' got killed!" he shouted.

Just then the screen cut to a red MM standing by a teepee. He was wearing just a loin cloth and some feathers on his head. He was holding a tomahawk.

"The Great Spirit says vote for me. I scalp twenty white devils in one day. Then smoke peace pipe. Good." he grunted.

The screen then cut to a yellow MM standing near a Chinese style building. He was wearing a Bruce Lee style outfit and had a pair of nunchakus.

"Me Chinese, me play trick, me put hot sauce on my..." be began but was cut off by the screen cutting back to Green and Yellow.

"Uh, sorry pal. We don't need another yellow." said Green. Yellow was sitting on the floor eating what was left of Red. "Hmmmm wait a minute... why aren't there any female candidates?" thought Green.

It then dawned on her that maybeUranus Inc. were trying to oppress women!

"_Raaaaahhhhhghghgh!_" she roared in anger, shooting Yellow in the head. "_You bastards will never suppress girl power!_" she then went on a violent rampage killing every male on the set of the commercial then shooting the camera man.

* * *

"Do you think that commercial was racist?" asked Kankuro. 

"Hmmm... nah." replied Gaara after thinking it over a moment. He then snatched the remote from Temari and turned it back to the sports channel.

* * *

The boxing match had just ended and everyone was gathered in the ring. Harry Beavers was standing victorious! 

"Oh my what a long fight that was." said one of the commentators.

"You're telling me, it was an awesome climax. It's such a shame Randy Cockswell couldn't pull out a victory here." said the other commentator.

"Yeah, his body is laying limp in the ring. Beavers simply wore him out and clinched victory. Who would have though he would win with one amazing blow." said the other. "The crowd is really coming alive here and showing their approval."

"Beavers didn't come away unscathed however, his lip is swollen and he's bleeding a little. A small price to pay for victory though." said the other commentator.

"Well thanks for watching everyone, have a safe and happy night. And remember to have your pet spade or neutered." said the other.

* * *

"Damn, I missed the fight!" cursed Gaara. 

"Oh well sucks to be you." said Temari snatching the remote back and turning it back to the news channel.

* * *

Annetta Dickinmi was out on the streets again, this time with some black gang members. 

"Hi, this is Annetta Dickinmi here live for Channel 666 News. I'm here at Grove Street to see if the trial and execution of E.T. is going to have any repercussions in the black community." she said, moving over to one of the gang members. "How do you feel about what happened Mr. Carl Johnson?"

"Yo, that little playa' E.T. was done wrong man. We won't be forgettin' this shit." said CJ cocking his pistol.

"You plan to get revenge for what happened?" asked Annetta.

"Fo-sho. Da white man think he can keep a brotha' down but we gonna violate all up in that motha'." said the gangster. "This is our turf and we ain't gonna let this slide. Grove Street fo-life!"

Just then another gang member came up to CJ.

"Hey nigga come check this out man." he said.

"Hey not now Ryder, I'm busy." said CJ.

"Naw man, we got us a white boy on our turf." said Ryder taking a hit on his blunt.

"Alright man, lets check this out." said CJ.

He followed Ryder with Annetta and the camera man close behind. They soon got to a nice BMW parked over by the side of the road. It was surrounded by gang members.

"Hey yall look out." said CJ making his way to the driver side door. "Lets take a look at this cracka'."

He opened the door to reveal that the driver was in fact... Gollum from Lord of the Rings!

"Yo what you doin' sneaking up in our hood?" demanded CJ.

"Sneaking? I was not sneaking." said Gollum in his raspy, yet innocent sounding voice.

"Then what the hell were you doing in Grove Street?" asked CJ.

"...Sneaking..." responded Gollum.

"Oh you a smartass huh?" said CJ dragging Gollum out of the car and kicking him repeatedly.

"Oh my god! What are you doing CJ?" shouted Annetta.

"Aghgghhg stop it! What Gollum ever do to you!" shouted Gollum as all the gang members joined in on the brutal assault.

"Yo O.G. fo-life! We whooped that cracka's ass ninja style!" shouted Ryder getting all up in the camera. He was so high he didn't really know what he was saying.

"Yo, let run a train over this motherfucker." said CJ tearing off Gollum's loin cloth...

* * *

Just then a rocket flew into the window of the house and blew it to pieces, killing Gaara, Kankuro and Temari instantly. Beetle Baily and Sarge were standing out on the street. 

"Damnit Beetle don't waste ammo!" shouted Sarge taking the rocket launcher away from him.

"But I was killing some terrorists Sarge." replied Beetle.

Just then Baki emerged from the rubble of the house wearing a gimp suit. He had been in the bondage chamber in the basement the whole time!

"Whahhhhh tehhhh herrrrrr?" he exclaimed in confusion. He was trying to say "What the hell?" but the ball gag in his mouth was making it kinda hard for him to talk.

"Oh my god what the hell is that thing?" shouted Sarge seeing Baki.

"Who knows just kill it!" shouted Beetle.

Sarge fired another rocket but Baki survived. He then began flapping his arms like a bird and flew away.

"Damn." said Beetle.

The End... or is it?

Author's Note: CJ, Ryder and Grove Street are all from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. If I ever get some more crazy ideas I may revive the Sand Sibs and write another chapter.


End file.
